


Movie Inspired Drabbles

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Semi-appropriate moments from various films with theFFVIIcast:Dear Planet; please send help: Aeris asks for help when Reno pursues her.Tuesday: Cloud confronts Sephiroth about his previous crimes.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Dear Planet; please send help

**Author's Note:**

> Word count on computer - 100 words per chapter.  
> Word count on Ao3 - five words are missing somewhere~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Lilo & Stitch_.

Worryingly, today a Turk followed her to the church and he came with infantry as backup. Aeris could try to fight her way out. Or try a desperate approach.

She clasped her hands together. “Planet. If you can hear me, I think I might be in trouble. Please. If there is anything you can do-“

An explosion somewhere above preceded the patter of falling objects. Another boom soon followed; Aeris scrambled back as something smashed through the roof. A man with blond hair and a SOLDIER uniform lay in the flower patch.

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but-“


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by _Streetfighter_

“Sephiroth!” Sephiroth’s gaze focused on Cloud, his book forgotten. Cloud had not said it before – he could now. “How can you come back here after all you’ve done? Five years ago; you came to fix the reactor and keep the town safe. Instead you set fire to it and killed my mother!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t remember any of it.” Sephiroth stared back with cool detachment.

“You don’t remember?” Cloud trembled.

He shrugged. “For you, the day Sephiroth graced your town was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday.”


End file.
